Yandala
Yandala is a lush, mountainous world, and is the third planet orbiting its star Yandala Prime. It was discovered by a scientific exploration in 2145, revealing a new planet that can support human life without any issues except the high gravity. Yadala is a forested temperate world, with seasons similar to Earth, only a bit colder than the human's original world. Yandala also has a geology that almost match the Earth one, the researches are still in progress to determine how much Yandala is similar to Earth, but it is almost certain that Yandala will surpass the newest human home, Kepler-438b. Yandala was colonized right after its discovery and there are a few settlements, bringing all kinds of sentient species to the new planet. Yandala also is the perfect spaceport for those who seek a new life. 'Description' 'Geology' Wild grasslands and old mountain ranges dominate the planet's land surface. Large oceans and scattered inland seas provide the planet with ideal conditions for a large variety of flora and fauna to develop. As such, Yandala is the homeworld of many unknown species in the galaxy. The new cities were built with great care taken to protect nature to avoid the same mistake as on Earth. Yandala is the home to more than eight thousand subspecies of grass and an even larger number of wildflowers. Its flora also includes a massive variety of spices, herbs, and grains. The planet had no major oceans, but it had a single polar ice cap. The rest of Yandala's surface water is composed of thousands of lakes and connected waterways. 'Climate' Yandala is almost at the same distance from its parent star as Earth is from the Sun, but a little further, making the temperatures always colder than Earth. It has longer seasons because of Yandala's rotation and translation are slower, these two factors make Yandala have pine forests and grasslands as predominant vegetation on its surface, almost categorizing Yandala's main flora as taiga. The temperatures are between -30ºC and -10ºC and the snow is regular as rain should be on Earth, making high grounds as mountains and cliffs always covered in snow. Also, the temperatures are homogeneous in all Yandala's surface, so there are not deserts or jungles, this lowers the diversity in the planet, but still isn't a problem to Yandala's biosphere. 'Government' Yandala is a democratic society, all representatives are elected and they exercise the power according to the constitution. It is almost identical to the old governments on Earth, but there are a few particularities, the entire planet is unified in one major nation under the guidance of the head governor who is the maximum authority in Yandala's government, the advantage of this is the universal use of the laws in all cities. Despite being an unified nation, the control is still divided by sectors, where governors are also elected to represent the people in the state affairs, plus the cities have majors to represent the cities in Yandala. To be candidate of any of the political positions, the candidate has to study to apply it, there are a special class that forms competent candidate to govern Yandala, the class is very complex and covers a wide range of fields, since law understanding and enforcement to technology and science. The duration of the class is 9 years and give the graduate the title of Magistrate. 'Foreign Affairs' Although a neutral system, Yandala shares diplomatic relationships with other planets, Yandala shares his advances in science and technology with foreign neutral systems which also prefer don't take part in any of the ongoing wars in the galaxy, also they maintain embassies in other planets such Kepler-438b and Mars for diplomatic affairs. 'Culture and Society' Yandalan culture prizes the nature, revolving almost all their activities around it, most of the art works are about the beauty that rest almost untouchable in Yandala. In fact, yandalan laws are very rigid towards crimes against the nature, usually rendering the transgressor the deportation from the planet permanently. The average education of the Yandala's society is high, most prominent in bioengineering and biotechnology, where the development of more sustainable alternatives for any possible field are being researched every day. 'Exports' Yandala's main export is food. Fruits, cereals and vegetables are exported across the galaxy in large quantities, the food exported is produced by forests and fields created by the population and the government, minimizing the extraction of the natural resources from the planet. Also small seedlings are commercialized to other planets for terraforming purposes. 'Locations' 'Sarva' Sarva, the capital city of Yandala, is one of the largest cities in the planet and he site of the main spaceport where most offworlders arrive seeking a new life in the planet. Since it's neutral system towards the war between E-14 and CF-Alliance, many corporations have trade ports in the capital, such Pann Co. and Dairmant Systems, as well both CF-Alliance and E-14 minor commerce installations around the city. The world was also the site of tourist attractions including amusement parks, museums such as the Yandala Space Museum and several others devoted to the history of the immigrants that discover Yadala and started a colony in the planet. Also one of the tourist attractions are the natural landscape around Sarva which was built with the intention of preserve the nature, leaving the original beauty of the place untouched. Category:Planets Category:Locations